What You Know
by droidgirl
Summary: Sheldon Meets the Doctor. The Doctor and Clara finally get together with no real complications. Penny and Sheldon angst at each other. Fluffy stuff!


**What You Know**

"You can't possibly expect me to just accept that what you're saying is true," the tall, skinny man snapped, the veins in his neck popping ominously. "All the science we have points to…"

"It's…it's _adorable_, is what it is, what you call _Science_," the Doctor sneered. The two of them were practically toe-to-toe as they hovered over the Dimensional Transition Machine the human physicist had just accidentally built.

"Sheldon, he's from the future," the bespectacled one said. "He probably knows what he's talking about,"

"But Leonard, that argument is fallacious. Didn't you see my "Back to The Future" diagram?" Sheldon's voice was cracking in that anxious way it did when he wasn't getting his way.

The Doctor tore at his hair and muttered something about "pudding" and "brains".

"I'm not from the _future_," he growled. "I'm _a time-traveler_, there's a big difference!"

Then he proceeded to draw a diagram on the white board beside him.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh…Sheldon's not going to like that," Penny said, leaning against the kitchen sink.<p>

"Listen, I know we're in the middle of possibly a world ending, apocalypse type moment," Clara said, turning to the woman beside her. "But can I just say your blazer is so, so cute."

"Thank you!" Penny glowed with pleasure as the two girls ignored the battle raging in the living room. "There's this great outlet mall I drive past every day – amazing deals."

"Ugh. I don't know if I'll ever get around to having a look there." Clara made a face. "He's not much for shopping, that one."

"Yeah I figured from the magician outfit," Penny wrinkled her nose. "No offence."

"Right, because your fiance's Flash t-shirt – that's the height of fashion." Clara joked playfully.

"What?" Penny looked confused for a second before realization dawned. "Oh god no! My boyfriend's the short guy in glasses! Not that his t-shirt's any better. You should have seen the clothes I made him throw out."

"Really?" Clara looked surprised.

"Yeah, there was this corduroy thing…"

"No, I mean I thought you and Dr. Cooper were a couple," Clara pressed onwards, belatedly realizing her new-found friend suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

The blonde girl set her coffee mug down and fell silent; Clara fidgeted awkwardly, realizing she probably should have stopped talking.

* * *

><p>"That's <em>my<em> spot!" Sheldon screeched in the living room.

"I can see why," the Doctor smirked from where he sat. "It's quite comfortable."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…say…things," Clara started.<p>

"No, it's fine." Penny said, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes as she turned back to Clara. "I suppose in another universe, there's a Penny who's in love with Sheldon Cooper."

"Leonard seems nice," Clara offered, watching the shorter scientist flutter around anxiously.

"He's a good man," Penny agreed. "I know I can trust him. He wants to take care of me. A girl could do much worse."

But her eyes weren't on Leonard at all.

Clara sipped on her coffee, biting her tongue even as Sheldon stole glances at Penny every few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Clara asked as they closed the TARDIS doors on a still existing Pasadena.<p>

"What is it?" the Doctor looked at her anxiously. It had been a trying few hours and he was still on edge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…" Clara stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tiptoeing, she pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, his arms waved in confusion. She worried that perhaps her bold move had been a mistake. But the second passed, and he had his hands holding on to her waist like his life depended on it, as he returned her kiss with fervor.

"What was that for?" he asked at last when he pulled away, looking a little dazed.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just realized I wanted to live this life_ right_ rather than safe I guess."

"And Danny?" his eyes searched hers.

"Yeah…I'll have to…deal with that." She said ruefully, feeling the guilt creep up. "As soon as I get home. Whenever that is."

"Ok then," he nodded once. Twice.

"Show me some planets won't you?" she asked, smiling at him again.

He complied with glee.


End file.
